Twilight: P&F style
by francheli26
Summary: Going to Danville seemed like a bad idea to Isabella Garcia Shapiro, until she meets Phineas, that is. But what secrets lurk in this small town? Read this and find out. Please review!


"Bye mom," I said as I got out of the car. I lived with my mom and step dad in Mexico. My step dad is in the minor baseball league and he needed to travel a lot. My mom stayed with me, but now, she wants to go with him. So I'm going to live with my real dad, Charlie. He's the chief police officer at his town. "Bella, are you sure that you have to go?" my mom asked. "Yeah mom," I lied as I boarded the airplane. Even in the plane I could still hear her faint voice saying, _good bye, be safe, and Take care._ Now I have to wait approximately 2 hours 'till I get out of this plane. I waited awhile, thinking about how life would be with Charlie. _Boring, boring, and so boring, _I thought. I started to wish that I went with mom until we finally landed.

* * *

"Hey Bella," Charlie said as we met each other outside the airport. "Hey dad," I said as I got into his car. Then we drove off. Silence filled the air. Like I said, boring. I looked outside the window. Green trees, green grass, moss covered rocks. It was all too green. There was a little wooden sign that read: Danville – population 3,200 people. That was when I saw it. Right beside the sign was a boy. He was tall, pale, red-headed, and was looking straight at me." Ch-Dad, who is that?" I asked him. "Who is what?" He asked me, as he maneuvered to his house. "That boy near the sign," I said to him. He looked confused. " There's no one at the sign, Bella," he said. "Dad," I said, protesting against him. He's right the-"I stopped protesting as soon as I looked back at the sign. He wasn't there. "Bella, are you feeling okay?" he asked, sounding worried. "Yeah, it's probably just the green stuff getting to me," I told him. Besides, no human being can run out of sight that fast. The person would have to travel at the speed of light so that Charlie didn't catch him. As soon as we got to my dad's house, I saw a red truck with a ribbon on top was sitting on the driveway, supposedly waiting for me. "Like it, Bella?" he said. I've never had a car before. So even _this old truck_ is perfect for me. "Oh my gosh, this is perfect!" I squealed. "You can take it for a drive to your new school, _if you're ready_." He dared me. "Sure," I said, assuming that he means 'if your ready to drive a car'.

* * *

_I can't believe I finally have a car_, I thought to my self as I parked my car at the parking lot at Danville High School. "Hey, nice ride a boy said to as I made my way to the school. " Thanks," I said As soon as I got inside the school, a short boy with curly hair, wearing an overall approached me. "Hi, you must me Isabella Garcia Shapiro, right?" The boy said in a squeaky voice that's so high, I don't even think that that's his real voice." Just Bella," I corrected him. "I'm Baljeet. Any thing you need, I'll be there for you." "Uhh, thanks," I said heading to my classes.

* * *

Finally, it's lunchtime, I thought to myself as I looked for a lunch table to sit at. Baljeet gestured me to come to his table. There were three other, not including me and Baljeet, people at his table. One was a boy, who looked kind of fat, had freckles and brown hair, was wearing a black shirt, and seemed like a bully. Then there was a girl who had long black straight hair, was wearing an orange outfit, complete with a skirt, and seemed Asian. The last one was a girl who had brown curly hair, was wearing a hat and a ribbon, had freckles and was wearing the same outfit as the other girl, except that their were differences in her outfit. "Hi," the girl with the long black hair said." I'm Ginger, that's Buford, she said as she pointed to the bully." And that's Milly," she said as she pointed to the girl with curly brown hair. Just then a group of kids walked into the cafeteria. "Who are they?" I thought out loud. "That's the Flynns," Ginger said. "That redheaded girl, her name is Candace. That blonde boy, his name is Jeremy. They're like one thing. I don't even think that's legal. The small girl with glasses, she's Gretchen. She's like, all weird and she's with the green haired boy, Ferb." She said. A person walked into the cafeteria. It was the redheaded boy that I thought that I saw at the sign. "Who's _that_?" I asked her. "Phineas Flynn. I know handsome right? Apparently, none of the girls are good enough for him." She said. If none of the girls are good enough for him, why was he at the sign, waiting for me?


End file.
